Lost in the Blue
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Ketika ia melihat duyung itu, pikirannya mulai tidak jernih. Ia ingin menyelamatkannya, melepaskannya kembali ke lautan dan menghilang dalam warna biru. / Untuk Hikari Kengo/ NeroMayu (MaleNeru) !PirateAu/ rate M ada bahasa yang tidak cocok untuk remaja


This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **Lost in the Blue**

* * *

Dalam ombak ganas di tengah badai, Nero berusaha membuat kapten itu tidak mengawasi harta berharganya. Ia pikir, badai besar mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian sang kapten berambut pirang dari dua harta karun yang baru ia dapatkan. Sayangnya, badai justru membuatnya semakin waspada, takut air dan guncangan hebat akan membawa lari hartanya, hilang dalam biru lautan dan membuatnya harus memutari lautan untuk mendapatkan yang selama ini ia cari.

Mereka, termasuk Nero tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak si kapten pirang sampai-sampai mau mengorbankan awak kapalnya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang selama ini dihindari para bajak laut yang masih waras akan kehidupan. Memang, si kapten terkenal sudah tidak waras dengan dunia nyata, ia membiarkan fantasi dan cerita-cerita orang menguasainya. Ia membuat awak kapal harus merasakan ketakutan luar biasa dalam hidup mereka, bertemu dengan si perompak mati atau putri duyung yang kabarnya menenggelamkan kapal-kapal dengan nyanyiannya.

Di antara awak yang masih waras, ada saja awak kapal yang setia mengikuti jejak si kapten Len Sebastian, sampai-sampai ikut sama gilanya seperti si kapten. Entah sihir atau kekuatan apa yang dimiliki si kapten, beberapa awak itu benar-benar setia hingga tidak pernah mempertanyakan keputusan sang kapten.

Kali ini, Nero sama-sama gilanya karena menginginkan salah satu harta sang kapten. Namun, ia tidak ingin memilikinya, tapi ingin melepaskan harta tersebut. Mungkin, Nero memang sudah tersihir dengan kedua harta tersebut. Terlebih lagi, ini memang pertama kalinya dia benar-benar ingin membantah perintah kapten kapal.

"Apa yang kau lihat, pelaut?!" sentak seorang bajak laut, awak yang paling setia pada kapten Len, Piko 'Swan' Matias. Mata kirinya yang buta dan luka sayatan yang merusak wajah kirinya membuatnya jadi awak yang paling menyeramkan dari awak "The Dark Notes" dan yang membuatnya paling berjasa karena dia mendapatkan luka itu saat melindungi kapten dalam pertempuran berdarah melawan awak "Crow" beberapa tahun lalu.

"Cepat bekerja!" teriak Piko. "Dan jangan sampai _harta_ itu lepas!" lanjutnya.

Nero berlari ke bagian depan kapal. Sebagai awak yang tidak memiliki pangkat dalam kapal, ia harus bekerja keras dengan yang lainnya, membuang air atau menyelamatkan barang-barang yang hampir jatuh dimakan ombak, atau membantu awak yang hampir jatuh. Sementara para awak sibuk melawan badai, sang kapten sendiri tengah mengemudikan kapal, bertarung dengan badai bersama bantuan navigator dan dan beberapa awak lain kepercayaannya untuk menerka-nerka jalan keluar dari badai. Tetap, mata biru sang kapten masih tertuju pada dua _harta_ yang diikat pada tiang layar kapal.

"Jangan kalian pikir kalian bisa kabur dalam badai ini, duyung sialan!" teriak Len sambil menunjuk dua putri duyung yang diikat, si _harta_ berharga kapten.

Tidak cukup menangkap satu duyung berambut panjang yang rambutnya menyerupai lautan di pagi hari, kapten itu menangkap satu duyung lainnya, sebagai ancaman pada duyung pertama lantaran tidak memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Padahal, seharusnya kapten itu sudah puas dengan satu duyung yang ia tangkap dulu itu. Mungkin, menyimpan duyung membawa keuntungan tersendiri bagi sang kapten. Memang, kapal itu selalu selamat dari nyanyian duyung. Kapal itu tetap berlayar meskipun duyung-duyung lain bernyanyi. Namun, hanya satu awak yang dapat menangkis nyanyian itu dan menyelamatkan kapal, si kapten itu sendiri.

Nasib kedua duyung itu buruk, ditangkap oleh kapten yang gila dengan legenda (yang terbukti nyata) dan tidak kenal ampun, bahkan pada awaknya sendiri. Namun, kapten itu tidak segan membagi harta jarahan pada setiap awak dan melakukan apapun jika ada awak lain yang tertangkap. Itulah alasan Nero Wilskin mau menjual dirinya pada kapal The Dark Notes setelah ia kabur dari perdagangan budak di Tortuga.

Nero memperhatikan kedua duyung tersebut. Duyung dengan rambut biru-kehijauan menyadari keberadaan Nero, ia menatap Nero dan bibirnya bergerak. Suara-suara indah bermain dalam kepala Nero. Alunan musik dan sihir bermain dalam kepalanya, menyihir perompak muda itu berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya dan menatap dua duyung. Satu duyung yang lainnya, yang berambut pirang dengan gradasi pelangi, menatapnya iba dan sama-sama menggumam nyanyian bisu. Namun, suara itu jelas sekali dalam kepala Nero.

 _Maukah kau selamatkan aku?_ tanya duyung dengan gradasi pelangi di rambutnya dalam pikiran Nero.

 _Bagaimana caranya?_ tanya Nero. Sadar bajak laut dengan wajah mengerikan memperhatikannya, Nero kembali bekerja dengan awak yang lain. _Aku tidak mungkin menang melawan kapten Len._

Nero mendengar duyung lain memanggil namanya, meskipun ia belum pernah menyebutkan namanya pada mereka, mungkin mereka tahu karena awak-awak kapal memanggilnya. _Aku akan membantumu, pelaut_ , ucap si duyung dengan rambut biru-kehijauan. _Asalkan, kau mau membantu aku membantu temanku kabur._

Nero melirik si duyung. _Lalu bagaimana denganmu?_ Nero segera mengalihkan pandangannya setelah sadar sang kapten mengawasinya.

Si duyung menutup matanya kemudian menghembuskan napas. Beberapa saat kemudian, si duyung menatap mantap pada Nero. _Tidak perlu memikirkan aku, karena aku masih ada urusan dengan sang Kapten._

 _Apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatanku setelah aku melepaskan temanmu?_

Duyung dengan rambut gradasi pelangi segera mengambil alih pikirannya. _Akan aku pastikan kau selamat, jika kau ikut denganku._

Dengan kalimat itu, pikiran si pelaut mulai tidak karuan. Timbul nafsu dalam dirinya, keinginan memegang kulit halus dan sensasi licin dari sisik ikan pada buntut duyung. Ia ingin bersama dengan duyung berambut pelangi yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari duyung satunya. Ia ingin membelainya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Kepalanya sudah benar-benar penuh dengan duyung itu saat pertama kali ia melihat duyung yang ditangkap oleh si kapten. Meskipun awalnya ia melihat makhluk mengerikan, makhluk itu berubah menjadi cantik ketika amarahnya sirna, lalu buntut duyung itu berubah menjadi kaki manusia. Melihat duyung itu berubah menjadi manusia, pikirannya tidak bisa menjadi jernih. Ia ingin melindungi duyung itu, dari pandangan kotor pada bajak laut. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan kain ada si duyung untuk menutupi tubuh duyung itu. Ia mengikuti apa yang persis dilakukan oleh sang kapten pada duyung satunya. Namun, kedua duyung itu tidak pernah berjalan meskipun kaki mereka telah berubah menjadi kaki manusia.

 _Ikut bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa aku bernapas dalam air?_

 _Jika kau mencintai aku, percayakan semuanya padaku_ , ucap si duyung dan tersenyum pada Nero. Ia membisikkan kalimat manis pada Nero, membuat pelat itu terbuai kemudian mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan kedua duyung itu.

 _Boleh aku mengetahui nama kalian berdua?_ _Aku Nero. Nero Wilskin,_ tanya Nero.

 _Mayu. Mayu Isabella,_ jawab si duyung berambut pelangi.

 _Miku. Miku Joanna,_ jawab duyung satunya.

 _Aku akan membantu kalian._

 _Terima kasih banyak, pelaut._

Setelah percakapan mereka selesai, Nero merasakan energi dalam dirinya membara, seperti ia telah terlahir kembali. Ia belum pernah terasa seperti ini, meskipun setelah memakan salah satu masakan dari mantan awak kapal Bartholomew yang merelakan dirinya menjadi awak kapal The Dark Notes. Energi mengalir dalam setiap ototnya, setiap sudut tubuhnya.

Dalam kekacauan badai, Nero menarik pedangnya, kemudian pelaut itu berlari. Semua mata tertuju pada Nero, termasuk mata biru kapten Len yang siap-siap menarik pistol dari dalam sabuknya. Dengan kecepatan cepat yang tidak Nero kira, ia telah mencapai tiang penyangga layar. Dengan pedangnya, ia memotong tali yang mengikat dua duyung. Teriakan awak kapal serta tembakan pistol meletus di tengah badai.

Peluru sang kapten mengenai bahu kanan Nero. Beruntung ia dapat menggunakan kedua tangannya, sehingga dengan tangan kanan yang lumpuh tidak akan menghilangkan kemampuan pedangnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit seperti yang ia duga akan membakar lengannya. Ia pernah terkena peluru di tangan kanannya dulu. Rasanya begitu menyiksa selama peluru masih tertancap di antara dagingnya.

Nero menatap sang kapten. Sang kapten menggertakkan gigi lalu melompat dari kemudi kapal. Dengan cepat, Piko segera menggantikan posisi Len dan memerintah awak lainnya untuk menangkap Nero dan juga kembali mengikat kedua duyung.

Nero merunduk lalu merangkul Mayu, si duyung yang bernyanyi, menggoda pikiran Nero. "Aku akan melepaskan dirimu ke lautan."

Mayu menatap Nero dengan iba, ia memegang tangan Nero yang tertembak. "Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mayu.

Nero menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit."

Si duyung tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Nero. "Artinya, sihirnya bekerja," bisik Mew lalu ia mengalungkan tangannya di antara leher Nero.

Sang kapten berteriak memanggil Nero. "Lepaskan duyung itu atau akan aku tembak keluar isi perutmu!" Ia mengarahkan pistol ke arah Nero, sementara tangan kirinya memegang pedang.

Nero mengabaikan peringatan sang kapten. "Kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan kakimu sendiri?"

Mayu menggelengkan kepala. "Setiap langkahku di daratan sama sama dengan menginjak ribuan beling di daratan."

Jawaban itu sudah jelas untuk Nero. Duyung tidak bisa berjalan di atas daratan. Ia seharusnya tahu itu saat duyung Miku tak berdaya meskipun ia tidak diikat di tiang. Malam itu, mereka terpaksa mengikatnya takut air dan ombak membantu para duyung kabur. Nero menopang tubuh Mew, menggendong duyung itu di depannya dengan satu tangan dan tangan kirinya masih tetap memegang pedang. Ia berlari sambil membawa duyung dan menebaskan pedangnya, meninggalkan luka pada awak yang menghalanginya.

Len melompat, menebas Nero. Pelaut muda itu dapat menangkis serangan si kapten. Jika bukan karena sihir duyung, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar tusukan dan tebasan maut Len. Dalam hatinya, ia senang bisa mengimbangi si kapten meskipun dengan bantuan duyung.

"Tahan duyung yang lainnya, bodoh!" teriak Len sementara ia sibuk menghalangi Nero yang mencoba melepaskan duyung.

Sebuah pilar air naik dari atas lautan, menghantam awak kapal yang mencoba menghalangi jalan Nero dan juga yang mencoba mengikat kembali Miku. Namun, duyung itu mengabaikan si kapten, mungkin menyisakannya sebagai lawan terakhir yang bisa ia serang.

Len menatap kesal Nero yang menggagalkan rencana menuju pulau duyung untuk harta karun dan keabadian. Padahal, ia sudah meminum air mata Miku ketika duyung itu pertama kali ditangkap. Ada yang percaya, air mata itu dapat membuat manusia hidup abadi, atau setidaknya, tidak akan mati karena kehabisan udara dalam air. Gagal menahan Nero yang berlari ke sisi kapan, ia menekan pelatuk pistolnya yang diarahkan pada jantung Nero.

Bunyi ledakan tidak menghentikan langkah kaki Nero. Karena, meskipun ia terkena tembakan, ia mungkin tidak akan merasakannya, sama seperti peluru yang dalam lengan kanannya.

"Miku!" teriak Len.

Nero menoleh ke belakangnya. Cairan berwarna biru tumpah dari tubuh duyung yang berdiri di depan Nero, melindunginya dari peluru Len Sebastian.

"Duyung Miku!" teriak Nero.

 _Kenapa dia lakukan itu?_ Tanya Nero dalam hatinya. Suara yang lemah masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Miku tertawa lemah dalam pikiran Nero. _Karena jika jantungmu tertembak oleh Len, kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Mayu. Dengan mati seperti ini, sihir yang terikat pada Len akan mati bersamaku. Sekarang, pergilah._ Miku memutus komunikasinya dengan Nero, lalu jatuh dan terkulai dengan darah yang terus keluar dari jantungnya.

"Miku! Tidak!" teriak Len. Kapten itu berlari menghampiri si duyung serta menjatuhkan senjata-senjata di tangannya.

Nero tidak tahu apa hubungan antara si duyung dengan si kapten, tapi, ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus menyelamatkan Mayu. Meninggalkan kapten yang memanggil nama si duyung, Nero berlari ke sisi kapal kemudian berdiri di bagian paling luar kapal setelah ia melewati pagar. Dengan ketidakberdayaan Miku, tidak ada lagi yang melindungi Nero dengan pilar-pilar air yang menghantam para awak ke lautan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Mayu.

"Aku siap melakukan apapun untukmu," jawab Nero dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mayu. Ia memeluk duyung itu dengan kuat kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke lautan.

Len berlari, mengambil pistolnya sambil memegang daerah bagian jantungnya dan meraung kesakitan. "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau selamat, Nero!" teriak Len dan menekan pelatuk, meluncurkan peluru ke arah Nero. Namun, Nero sudah lebih dulu jatuh ke lautan sehingga peluru itu melesat melewati udara tanpa target.

Mayu memeluk erat perompak itu, kemudian tersenyum bengis ketika mereka jatuh ke lautan. Kakinya segera berubah menjadi ekor dengan gradasi pelangi yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik Nero ke dalam lautan, meninggalkan kehidupan daratan, menghilang dalam lautan biru.

* * *

fin

* * *

A.n

Haloo akhirnya saya menyelesaikan fic untuk Hikari Kengo heheh

terima kasih sudah mampir ke cerita ini yaa~ jangan lupa like dan review~


End file.
